The secret or not so secret life of Hermione
by veslefrick
Summary: Here is my version of Hermione's life. Disclaimer for now and the entire story: I am not rich, I don’t make any money of this, and I do not own this. Thank you, now please read my story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one:** The true life of Hermione Granger.

I opened my eyes with great trouble. It hurt. What happened last night? Oh… yeah…. I'm in the basement, on the cement floor. As usual. And joy to the world, there is tons of blood on the floor, or in the floor. You might ask what is happening, why it is normal… Oh, and who the bloody hell I am. Lets start at the end; Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. I am a witch, and a muggleborn witch at it. I am soon starting my seventh and last year at Hogwarts School of and witchcraft wizarding. That is if I survive till September.

Yeah… I'm kind of famous in the wizarding world for one of my best friends, Harry Potter. I am known as a bookworm deluxe, but they don't know the real me. I wanted a new start. I wanted to avoid being the slut, though it probably is what I am. My dad has used me for years now. So I always wear sweater and pants, mini is not really my style. Well, it would be, if I did not have all the scars and bruises.

My dad drove me to Kings Cross, and we said good-bye in the car, after that I got out and he drove away quickly. I headed towards platform 9 ¾. Suddenly I heard a loud shout out: Hermione! I turned around as quickly as I could, with all of the pain I was in after the summer. There was Harry Potter, one of my best friends. "Hi! Oh my god, it's been ages!"

"Hermione? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why Harry?"

"You swore, Hermione. You never swear, in fact you always yell at Ron or me if we swear."

"Oh… Yeah… Um… I guess I watched one to many soap operas."

"Oh yeah… Been there, done that." Harry said with a laugh. "So, how was your summer?"

"The usual, nothing special. You?" I tried to lead the spotlight quickly of me.

"The usual, oh, Dudley got himself an American girlfriend. She visited for most of the summer…" I had succeeded.

"Harry! Hermione!"

Ron, Gin, and the Weasley's. Lovely gang. I could not be happier that they don't pay much attention to me. I have been to their house, gone to school with them for six years, and they have no clue.

We said goodbye and most of us got on the express. Harry, Ron, Gin, Charlie and me. We found a compartment and sat down. "Charlie?" I asked carefully.

"Yeah, 'Mione?"

"What are you doing on the train?"

"Didn't you get my last letter?" Gin asked me. "What letter?" "The one about Hogwarts and the professors? I sent it yesterday." "Oh no… not again…" I whispered to myself, but they heard it. "What 'not again'?" Ron asked. "My dad probably forgot to give it to me after I was out yesterday. I guess I'll get it later, when he remembers. What did it say?" "It stated that Charlie here is here to help around the school and stuff, along with Hagrid." Gin proudly said. "Wow! Congrats Charlie!" "Thanks." Charlie grinned back at me.

I wondered what would happen to me when I'm finished Hogwarts. Would I move away from home? Would I keep the contact with my friends and the wizarding world? Would I get together with someone? Would someone find out my secret?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Now… Luckily, I started this in the Easter, so I wrote nine chapters, some long, some short. I will not put them all out, YET… So, Please tell me what you think, Tell me if you hat it, love it or if it was ok, I guess. I don't mind criticism, I just want an honest opinion. So, Thank you if you leave a review, favourite it or just want to keep an eye on it.

Now, here is chapter 2…

**Chapter two:** Getting to Hogwarts and meting a friend?

We rode the carriages up to the castle, and I saw the horses, like always. They were there, and when I asked Charlie why I could see them. He said and I quote: Only someone who's either seen someone die or has been abused can see the horses. He told me he would ask the headmaster, but I said he should just ignore it. The rest of the trip went fine, I just sat there and listened to the others summer.

The sorting had started, but I was just waiting for the feast to end so I could see my room. As a head girl I got my own room, at last I thought. No more of Lavender and Parvati, no more carefulness about walking around in my underwear.

" And a new seventh grader, Ames, Michael."

"What!" I silently shout to myself. Michael, here. No, that's insane.

But then I looked at him, and it was Michael. My former stepbrother. Yes, I had not seen him since I was nine, but I felt it in my fingers and toes.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted out. I was so happy, maybe he recognised me. But maybe he would tell, he knew some of it, not all but still, he could give me away.

"Mia? Is that you?" Michael came up to me; he had seen me from the chair.

"You know this guy 'Mione?" Ron asked me in a voice I'm guessing was supposed to scare away Michael. "I would hope so, I mean, we only lived together for five years." Michael said in a laughing tone. This caused a coughing fit around us. "Hermione Jane Granger, is there something you're not telling us?" Harry was the first one to stop choking on his food. "Hey Mic. Long time, no see or hear…" I said in an accusing tone. "Hey, it's not like I didn't try, I mean…" I stopped him before he could finish. "It's cool. How's Ann?" "Missing you like hell, if that's what you were talking about. Otherwise, fine I guess. Got a new boyfriend, Jack. Horrid guy. Not as horrid as your dad, but still…" his voice faded out. Only the closest from Gryffindor heard what we were talking about. "What's wrong with 'Mione's dad? And who's Ann?" Gin had quit choking as well. "You don't know Mia's dad if you ask that." "Mic. Sit. Eat. And don't talk." I said quickly to him, hoping he'd get the hint. "He's still up to it then. We are talking later. Alone. I want to hear what's been going on with my little sister the last eight years. " "Wow, wow, wow, and wow, wow! Little sister! Hermione Granger, you said that you parents only had you, that you had no siblings." Gin screeched out. "I said, MY parents only had me, and that I did not have any siblings NOW. Could we talk later, I have to meet up with Dumbledore to get the password to the head dorms. But don't worry, I'll come get you later, and then we'll have a chat." "Sure." Gin, Ron and Harry turned around and headed towards the doors. "Hey Michael. You coming?" Gin had turned quicker than I knew was possible. "Sorry, But I'm supposed to meet up with Professor McGonagall. " "Ok, see you up in the tower later."  
"So, he's still avoiding Child services?"

"Yes, could you please put a cork in it. They don't know, and I don't want them to know." I said to Mic harshly.

"What should we not know, Miss Granger?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three for you!**

**Chapter three:**

"Hello Professors. How were your holidays?" I asked my Professors. "They were great Miss Granger, now what do you not want us to know?" "Professors, with all due respect, My sister here could not possibly tell you what she did not want you to know, because then she would tell you what she did not want you to know." "My sister here? Mic, you have been waiting for years to use that, haven't you?"

"Well, it has been a long eight years indeed, Mia. But finally I could put it to use." "Excuse me, Miss Granger and Mr. Ames. Do you by any chance know each other?" "Headmaster Dumbledore, I severely doubt that they would be so friendly if they did not know each other."

"Sybil, you can go to your office. And I believe that we should bring Miss Granger and Mr. Ames to my office. After all they are the heads."

"How on earth could he be a head when this is his first year?" "Simple, my dear sister. I was supposed to be head at Salem, but mom moved me over here since Voldemort was gone." "Oh…" "Yes, shall we move up to my office now."

After everything in the headmaster's office and the professors showing us the gorgeous dorm. We sat down to talk. "So… He still beating the crap out of you?"

I started to cry. "Mia, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry. I was just so pissed at my mom for leaving you with that creep, and when she said she couldn't bring you, she burst into tears. We worried so much for you and your health, but we couldn't call because he would probably kick your ass, or other parts."

"Yes, he is still beating the crap out of me. I missed you too, so much. He was so mad when you left, I couldn't walk for a week. He never loved me, he always hoped it would kill me, but then he would have to bury me somewhere, and find someone to beat and abuse. I… I just always hoped you would come back for me." I sat there with tears in my eyes. "Tadaa!" Mic jumped out of the couch with his arms completely extended. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah… But I thought you were supposed to talk to your friends?" "Oh crap! It's too late, I can't. We'll talk tomorrow." "Then get ready for bed, cause we are going to sit out here and talk for most of the night! I want to everything that has happened to you when you were at Hogwarts."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, fine I'l post most of the one's I have… **

**Enjoy**

**Chapter four:**

We woke up in the common room, because we had fell asleep there last night. We got ready for first day of school, and walked to the Great Hall together. When we got there we headed strait to my friends. "Hey, sorry we couldn't make it last night, but it took a while with the professors and after that we kind of stayed up and talked." "It's cool. Hey, we are playing truth or dare in the common room after dinner, you joining?" Gin asked us excited. "Sure, I guess. Would be fun to get my new housemates. It's not everybody is it?"

"No, sixth and seventh year only. We were supposed to only have seventh, but Gin heard us and she had to be in on it." Harry said swiftly while sending a mock-annoyed eye in the direction of Gin.

"Yeah, we'll be there if I have to drag her to the tower, just let me know what tower it is first." Everybody around laughed softly, while I just thought about the future and nodded vaguely.

When we arrived in the Gryffindor tower later I was shocked. It was clean! "You ready 'Mione?" "Sure, who's the mum now?" "Gin." Everybody except Mic and me said. I laughed. "So… How did you two know each other?" Lavender asked in a way I just knew she wondered if we were dating or if he was single. "We go way back. My mom dated her dad for six years or so, and they lived together. So we thought of each others as siblings." "Aw, that's cute! You dating anyone?" Parvati quickly moved onto the next question. Mic laughed slightly but told her he was single. It was met with a sigh from all the girls in the dorm.

"Okay, Hermione. Truth or dare?" Parvati asked. "Umm…" I didn't know what to say. Not truth. "Dare." I said after a while. "I dare you to… wear some of Lavenders clothes for a while." "What?"

"The black miniskirt and the red tube-top. Come on 'Mione, lets get going!" Lavender said with an excitement I had heard from her only about fashion and guys. I groaned loudly, and there came laughter from the common room.

She left the clothes on the bed, and told me to hurry up when she walked out of the room. I carefully touched the clothes, and saw how little they would cover. But I had to do it. I started to undress and the scars and bruises became visible to the world. I got into the clothes and watched myself in the mirror. Had it not been for all of the scars and stuff, then I would wear this. It was very cute, and it fit me. I started to slowly head towards the common room. I heard laughter and…Charlie? "'Mione? In a miniskirt? This I've got to see." Yikes… this was not going well, it would crash and burn, most defiantly. "Mia, you coming any time soon?" I heard Mic, other people started to whisper and say stuff like, how long time does it take to change your clothes…

I stepped into the doorway. It became silent, to silent. I stood there. Everyone's jaw dropped, except Mic's. He froze. "He did it before you left, didn't he?" "Yeah. Just like always. He says it's for the best, so I don't behave out of order and stuff." Every girl looked scared to death, and every guy looked like they wanted to kill this guy, whoever he was. "Who, 'Mione, who?" Charlie and Harry both looked ready to kill, and Ron wasn't to far behind. "Mia, it's best to tell them."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five:**

I sighed heavily and went to the couch. I leaped into it and put my head into my hands. "'Mione? You can tell us. We'll try not to kill him…" Harry said. "Ha! Sorry Mia, you know if I see him again he won't live that long. And that's only from mom and me, then let's add you! Face it doll, your dad is on death row." "What the hell are you doing threatening her dad for? Poor 'Mione! I'm guessing you had something to do with her looking like this, you know too much…" Ron's rabble was put a stop to when Charlie had realised it. "It's her dad. It's her bloody dad!" "What Charlie?" Harry didn't get it. I've had it up to here with secrets; screw them, I'm telling. I rapidly stood up. "Shut up everybody! You want the truth? Then stop speculating! Let me tell the story!" They looked shocked that I could scream like that. I was a bit quieter when I continued. "It all started when I was three. My mom had just killed herself, and my dad took her death really hard. He started to let his temper come out, a bit to much, and I often got in the way. He willingly told me that I was adopted, and he had to have me there. He started seeing other women and had no trouble sleeping with them. When I was four my dad and Mic's mum started to date, and it got serious, quick. A year later Ann, Mic's mum and Mic moved in. At the beginning it was okay, but he soon went back to his old habits. When I was nine I came home from a friend and Ann and Mic had left. She had left a little note for me, saying that she loved me like a daughter and hoped that we could see each other again. But it would have to be without my dad. And I was okay with this because I hated my dad. He never liked me, treated me like a pet or often as a slut. I was beaten and abused. My life was turned upside-down when I got my Hogwarts letter. It was heaven, all the months I didn't get beaten or raped. Heaven. The reason I didn't get your letter Gin was because I was out, not shopping or something. I was out cold in the basement on the cement floor, trying to stay alive. This is my life, this is the Real Hermione Granger." I finished fast and sat silently down.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six:**

I suddenly realised that I had sat down on someone. I tried to stand up, but the person's arms snaked around my waist, and I could not move. "It's okay." Charlie's breath tickled my ear. I melted. I have had a crush on Charlie for ages, since he brought the dragons to the tournament in my fourth year. "Just sit here, it's not like there is other seats available." But there was. Lots. Was he joking with me before he would tell me to get the hell away from him? Or did he just want someone on his lap? "Mia?" "Yeah, what's up Mic?"

"Have you been to the doctor, or mediwizard?" I gave him a look that clearly said he was an idiot. "Yeah, I didn't think so. You should visit … Madame… What's-her-name."

"Madame Pomfrey?" Harry supplied. "Yeah. I'll follow you there. 'Cause we don't want you to stumble and re-break that leg." Mic said gently, while Ron looked puzzled. "What's wrong with her leg?" "Didn't you see Ron, she limped. And look at it." Charlie pointed at my knee. "What the hell did he do to it?" "Umm… This was when he umm… threw me down the…"My voice started strong, but went immediately down to a minimum. "He threw you down the stairs to the basement! When?" Mic was as angry as he could be. "Last summer. Well… actually most of the summers." "Didn't you say that the basement had cement floor?" Charlie asked while his breath kept tickling my ear. I heard in his voice that he was angry. "Not directly beneath the stairway, I moved some mats and some bedspreads there. After the first three times." I said to them. I heard a loud gasp, and everybody turned around to see…


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, Now I feel very nice… So, can you be nice and leave me a review in return? Hope you'll like it….

**Chapter seven**:

I heard a loud gasp, and everybody turned around to see… Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall. McGonagall looked downright ill, and Snape looked ready to kill. "Who? Miss Granger, who?" Suddenly there was a loud peck on the window, and Collin moved over and opened it. It was an owl, a ministry owl. It flew strait towards me, and dropped a letter on my lap. I reached for it with unsure hands. When it was in my hands I opened it, carefully.

' Dear Hermione Granger.

We are regretful to declare that your house have been attacked by the death eaters that were left. There was no surviving. However we managed to imprison all the remaining death eaters. We are dreadfully sorrowful for your loss.

The Ministry'

While I was reading the letter a grin came upon my face. "I have never respected the death eaters so much!" I said with an affectionate expression on my face. Everybody dove for the letter, but Charlie grabbed it. He read it aloud. Everybody who had heard the story was happy, but McGonagall and Snape had a wondering facade on. "Why is everyone so happy that her father is killed? Is it not a tragedy?" McGonagall wondered. "Not when her father almost killed her more than a few times." Harry said. "I beg your pardon?" Snape snarled. "Oh… And don't forget abused, raped and punched her." Mic added. "He should be relieved to be dead, because otherwise I would slay him." Snape said whereas calming down. "I'm guessing you're not alone in that, but why the hell do you care about me, a insignificant bookworm?" I asked him softly. "One; don't swear, it's not nice. Two; I care about all of my students." A muffled snigger came from quite a few seats in the area. "Hey, sis. Now mum can take you in! And you can drop the book wormy act." The excited shout-out came from Mic. "Book wormy act?" Lavender had finally gotten her voice back. "Yeah, this is not really me… I'm kind of used to being umm…the slut." "Hermione Granger, I'll believe it when I see it…" Harry said to me. I pointed down at my clothes. "See." They giggled around me, and I grinned at them. I felt free. McGonagall and Snape stood at about two feet away distance, and whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Yes, at last I return! Thanks for all of the reviews, I really appreciate it. Yes… it's been some days, but school started after Easter and then it was my birthday yesterday…. I'm soon having some friends over… so this is just to make you happy!

**Chapter eight**:

"You told me she would be in safe hands. You and Albus… You told me it would be all right. Minerva, I don't know what to do. Should I say something to her, should I not? I don't know the code for this." Snape's voice grew louder as he spoke. McGonagall shushed him, and kept on whispering. Charlie's hands crawled tighter around my waist.

"So…'Mione, what are your next plans?" Ron questioned. "Umm… I guess I'll go to the house, and check it. Maybe sell it. I don't really know. I don't want it though. As long as I can be at Hogwarts for this year, it's out into the world afterwards anyway." "You're welcome to stay here for this year, Miss Granger."

"Thank you, headmaster. What are you doing here?" "I have to talk to some of my employees. Perhaps you should consider a trip to the medical wing?" "I'll go along with her. I need to get going anyway." Charlie offered. "I'll come to." "Me too." All of a sudden Charlie, Harry, Ron and Mic came along.

Madame Pomfrey was talking to herself, while examining me. The guys were on the other side of the drapes. They talked loudly to each other, but not loudly enough. Pomfrey was talking about that I had been here so often with Harry or Ron, that she should have seen it. "I tried to hide it as hard as I could. Besides I was never a patient since Voldemort was so much weaker than my dad. Therefore, you could not have known." "Yes, I suppose that you are right. Okay. You can leave now but be careful, don't stay to close to Mr. Potter, you know he attracts injuries like a fly." "HEY!" I heard Harry exclaim jokingly.

We walked up to the Head dorm. We walked in, and I got on the couch. "Need something, 'Mione, before we run down to the tower?" "No, not really. But thanks." Mic said that he would take a shower, and left as well. Charlie dumped down on the couch next to me. "So… How are you, really?" "I'm fine, Charlie. I just feel so free, it's great." "Cool…"


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Here is chapter nine, I didn't want to publish it before I knew that the story ended well, and that I didn't have to change something, so enjoy chapter 9

**Chapter nine:**

I suddenly remembered that I was wearing Lavender's clothes. "Oh… I got to go change, and get these clothes to Lavender." "No, she said it was cool. She had too much clothes anyway, and it fit you… so, you have some new clothes." Charlie said with a cheerless voice. I could easily hear that this was not what he wanted to talk about. "So… What's going on with you?" I could at least try to get him to talk to me. "Oh… no, I'm cool. Umm… someone told me a rumour though." "Really? About what?" "You. Well… you and me." I was surprised. I didn't know what to say, this could humiliate me so much if it was about how I liked him. What if he didn't like me? While I sat there lost in my thoughts, Charlie had moved closer. He placed his arm around my shoulders. "I don't know if it was right, but I'm hoping that it was. I like you Hermione, and I'm hoping you like me too. I'm sorry, but I had to tell you or I would probably explode…" He stopped there, because I kissed him. "We can take it slow if you want, since you are still in school…" I kissed him again.

"Come on! You've been kissing for forever! Okay… not really. I notice that I was right that she liked you? Or are you trying to convince her that she likes you? Charlie, I'm talking to you!" Mic stood there shouting and yelling at us, but it was okay. I got my dream guy.

"Hermione! The headmaster needs to see you. It's urgent. Come on, is it possible to separate you to." He bent down and pushed us apart from each other. "I'll follow you, Hermione." Charlie said. "No need to, Snape's outside, waiting for her." I got up, kissed Charlie goodbye, and as I walked out the door I heard Mic start a lecture. "Are you ready, Miss Granger?" I almost walked into Snape. "Yes, I guess so. What is it about?" "We want to know what you have been through."

I told them everything. Even that I was adopted. They weren't shocked. Instead they shocked me. They told me, and showed me the proof that my father was alive, but my mother had died. That was why I had not grown up with my dad. My dad was Professor Snape. The evil, sneaky, greasy bat of the dungeons. The headmaster and Professor McGonagall left us, so we could get to know everything about each other.

"So… Do you wash your hair in the summer?" Hey, I had to start with something. Sue me… Wait, don't. Why did I say that? God. I shouldn't have said that. He's laughing. Snape, the greasy bat of the dungeons, laughed. "I'm sorry. I haven't laughed in quite a while. I believe that the last time was before your mother died, or along those lines. But yes, I do wash my hair in the summer, and other times as well. I guess I have to do it more as my daughter has returned. I promised Albus that once my daughter returned to me I would keep my hair nice." "So I should just run away, so you don't have to do anything to your hair?" I said giggling. My father laughed loudly. "I don't believe that Albus would appreciate that his top student ran away, because of one of his Professors." "Maybe not…" I said giggling. It was so surreal. I was Hermione Jane Snape. Daughter of the greasy bat.

"When did you know I was me? And how?" I later asked my dad. "I suspected it was you from the start. I knew my daughter would come to Hogwarts that year, and I assumed her to be a Gryffindor like her mother. You looked like your mother on the feast, like a carbon copy. I asked Albus after the feast, but he would not tell me. I was sure when you had made polyjuspotion in your second year, successfully without help. Only my daughter could have done that. I was always so worried, when you had made friends with Potter. There was always danger around him. It didn't help how you never was hurt, except for the one in your second year. You were always so lucky, but as it turned out you weren't. I'm so sorry, that I couldn't be there for you, at anytime." "It's okay, dad." At this my dad started crying, and I had to comfort him. I was sure that if anyone, but Dumbledore or McGonagall got into the office, they would think: A) Snape's gone mad. Or B) I had gone mad.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Aww… ok I felt nice. Here is chapter 10, the last one is this story. Enjoy it, I loved writing it.

**Chapter ten:**

When I woke up in my bed last night, I had to pinch myself to see if it was true. It was. Snape, the sneaky, greasy bat of the dungeons was my dad. My full name is Hermione Jane Snape. Ron's was going to kill me… God! Ron! Harry! Mic! Charlie! None of them knew. I knew I had to tell them before the dinner, because the headmaster would likely say something about it. I quickly got dressed, and headed to Mic and my self's common room. "Hey. You up?" "No, Mic. I am sleepwalking, sleeepwaalkkinng." I pulled at every word, and made it sound as though I was a ghost. "Oh… Yeah…umm. Anyway! Charlie is looking for you. I told him to come her at 12. You cool?" Mic saw that there was something. "Mic, I need to tell you something. I found my dad, my real birth father." He looked scared and angry. "How the hell could you find the guy from here? Mia, this is nuts, you haven't even seen the guy. He's probably trying to rip you off…" "Mic. My dad is Professor Snape." I quickly interrupted him. There was a loud racket. Mic had fainted. I immediately woke him up with a charm. "What the hell, Mia? That's why you were away so long yesterday. Huh… Maybe he won't dock so many points from Gryffindor now." "Yeah…. That's not gonna happen. He's known since my second year." "Why didn't he say anything?" "To the mudblood extraordinaire? Never!"

We sat for a while joking, but I knew Mic had accepted him as an okay dad for me. At least he was better than my fake dad we agreed. I told Mic to go get Harry and Ron; I had to tell them and Charlie at the same time. While he was away I took a shower and got dressed. When I came back into the common room they were there.

"Hey babe." Charlie said and kissed me. Both Ron and Harry had this awkward look on, while Mic stood the giggling, no… not giggling, suppressing his laughter. Though it sounded a lot like giggling. "Hey. Sit down." I told them with what I hoped was an unreadable facial expression. They got this little confused mine on their faces and it was so cute. "Well, here's the thing. Umm… I'm adopted, remember?" They nodded for me to continue. "Yeah… I found out that my father is Snape." The silence roared louder than a lion.

They told me that it was okay with them, after they came out of the shock. They told me that they hoped he would be a better father than my fake one. But I saw their anger and rage; I saw that it was not it was not okay for them. They silently crept out of the door, and I feared for my dad's life. Both Mic and I ran after them. They headed for the great hall. "Stop! What the hell do you think you are dong? I told you something in private, and you can't wait to run to the hall to spread the rumours and beat the crap out of my dad? Who are you?" "We are you friends 'Mione… Well Charlie's you boyfriend… We care for you, protect you… and we're running to the hall to stop the rumours going that you have changed completely and is now fucking Snape." I ran past them, stepped into the doorway. All the noise stopped. My eyes went over the hall and met with Snape's. His face posed a question, and I nodded. I grabbed my friends and led them over to our table. All of them seemed to want to question me, but I pointed up to Dumbledore, who had received the 'nod' from my dad. "Dumbledore's going to talk." We sat down as the entire hall went soundless.

"There are rumours going around the castle. Something about Miss Granger and Professor Snape. Can anyone inform me, please?" A shaking first grader moved up to Dumbledore and whispered in his ear. Dumbledore laughed and told everyone the truth about my dad and me. The school was shocked, and everyone whispered not so gently.

The next day when we came to breakfast everybody had accepted it. I guessed that they had heard about my fake dad, and everyone thought Snape to be better, especially when he traumatized the entire school by having washed and cut his hair before breakfast. Hogwarts had never seen it coming, and Snape spent more and more time outside of the dungeons. It was a miracle and it was all because of me.


End file.
